


love galore.

by wolfhardtapes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Billverly - Freeform, F/M, engagement au, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhardtapes/pseuds/wolfhardtapes
Summary: as long as we got love.❪ billverly one-shot, © wolfhardtapes 2020 ❫
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	love galore.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves, this is just a lil pregnancy au oneshot i'd written back in september, but i thought i might publish it on here for any of u who might be interested <3
> 
> but anyhow, please enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it! xx

beverly marsh was not your average girl.

considered she'd had to help six other boys defeat a demonic, killer clown who's main diet consisted of children, yeah, she wasn't what anyone consider normal, even in the slightest. but somehow, on top of it all, something most found the strangest was her odd love for grocery shopping.

not like she would do it for fun or anything, but when she did have to go when the fridge was running low, it was kind of nice to just go through the empty isles late at night and just get to think. or even better, when bill would come with her, they could go gliding through the isles on the cart like little children. bev would try not to laugh as an oblivious shopper would round the corner and bill and her would have to pretend as if bev wasn't just about to hop in the cart so bill could push her around, but she would still burst into giggles every time.

so if you went at the right time, when it was almost completely empty, with all the rest of the residents of coppinville being fast asleep, it could be quite nice. after all, this was a much fancier town than derry, to the point where even the local grocery store smelled like fresh produce instead of pesticides and plastic.

beverly smiled to herself while putting a jar of pickles in the little cart she was pushing around, knowing how bill would react when he saw them in their fridge. she'd been craving these for days, and although bill always offered to run out and grab them for her, she knew how much he despised the smell of the vegetable. this meant she had to thoroughly brush her teeth after eating even one before bill would go anywhere near her lips when she would lean in for a kiss.

she scanned the isle for anything she might need before turning the corner to head into the frozen section. her stomach twisted at the sight of all the raw meat, so much so to the point where she nearly dropped the package of blueberries she held in her hands.

leaving the metal cart in the middle of the isle, she tossed the blueberries in the cart and bolted to the women's washroom. she regretfully emptied out all the contents of her stomach, the sight of it coming up making her twice as nauseous.

she sat back, collecting her long curls in a ponytail, but she had no hair tie on her wrist. she frowned as she backed away from the automatically flushing toilet, suddenly feeling embarrassed. thank goodness no one had been around to witness that.

when she'd exited the washroom, everything in her wanted to simply abandon the rest of her job collecting their food for the week and walk out the automatic doors. drive to the safety of bill and hers apartment and sink into his arms.

he hadn't been home when she left; he'd been working incredibly late hours these days. well, since she'd told him she was pregnant.

it made her stomach churn with guilt as she thought of bill working himself to the point of exhaustion. but she knew it made him happy to think he could be saving all the extra money to spoil their little boy rotten when he finally arrived.

she didn't know how he did it, truthfully. how he managed to surprise her every day by the sheer size of the heart inside his chest. they were incredibly young, after all. only nineteen. when bev saw the positive sign on the pregnancy test, something inside her thought this meant the end of her relationship with him. how in the world could she ask him to become a father when they hadn't even started college yet?

when she'd told him, she'd been more emotional than she'd ever felt before. dreading what she expected to come from his lips, her whole body was shaking when she'd confessed about the child living inside her. their child. but bill had only sat there, tear-glossed eyes filling with disbelief, and chest filling with the biggest breath of air.

bev braced herself for the worse when she saw him move towards her, a habit built after years of living with her father. but bill, he had scooped her up in the warmest embrace. it felt like home.

and he cried into her neck, mumbling the softest happiest things about how he, bill denbrough, was going to be a father.

they'd stayed hugging for longer than bev could even try to guess. bill eventually carried her back to their bed, and traced little letters on her palm as they talked. she hadn't been paying enough attention to put together the letters and figure out what he was writing, which she now wished she had pieced together.

they'd talked about their future that night, and bev realized how she never, ever wanted to be apart from this boy. they talked about bev going to fashion school while bill stayed home with the baby, maybe after they'd saved up for the nine months.

they talked about baby names and getting married. they talked about buying a house in the country close enough to where bill's parents lived. a house with a dog so their baby boy could have a companion to play with. a big tree in the back to build a treehouse in.

they talked for hours and hours and bill had given bev too many kisses to count. that night held a special place in her heart that made every bit of her lighter than a feather every time she thought about laying there with him.

being brought back to the reality of the grocery store and her lonely cart in the meat section wasn't half as exciting as reminiscing, but alas. bev ruefully turned back to the frozen isle in hopes of retrieving her cart as quickly as possible and getting the hell out of there without another thought of the blood red slabs of meat. she hoped bill would understand why she wouldn't return home with any protein for the week.

after grabbing only a couple more items of canned food and dish soap, bev paid for the items and slipped back into the tiny car they owned with sighs of relief. paper bags of food rested in the trunk.

when she opened the door to their little apartment, she set of bags on the counter, only putting the fruit and vegetables in the fridge before stepping out of her shoes and telling herself she would put away the rest tomorrow.

walking to the only bedroom in the apartment, she smiled as bill looked up from his book, which he held lazily in one hand. she couldn't catch the title quick enough as he shut it and tucked it away on their nightstand. he hadn't even bothered to glance at the page number or grab a bookmark.

"hey, angel." he got up to wrap her in a hug, burying his face deep in her neck. she imagined it still smelled like her rose & cherry body wash.

she could feel his gentle smile in the crook of her neck, and was grateful he'd shaved all his traces of stubble on his chin, which probably would've been pretty itchy on her skin.

when he pulled away to grin at her, he asked "how are you feeling?" while brushing some baby hairs off her forehead with extensive care.

she reached for both his hands. "i'm good."

the male shook his head, but still had that look of gentleness written all over his face. "i know you better than that, love. did the meat section make you feel sick again? i told you i could've done the sh-shopping when i got home."

bev didn't like hearing the traces of his stutter. well, she did. it made her think back to all the times of their childhood together, when they were better known as members of the losers club to all of derry. but when he'd gotten to his late teen years, the stutter had gradually faded (to his delight). now it would only appear when he was anxious or mad, or just on certain hard words from time to time.

"no, no, i was fine." she didn't like lying to him, but making him kick himself for letting her go to do something as simple as shopping was even worse. "did you eat anything? i bought lots of your favourite japanese noodles if you want me to make you some quickly."

the smile wore widened, something that made beverly's heart swell. "did i tell you i love you today?" the question was simple, but it could increase bev's mood alarmingly any day. "i'm okay, though, love; i made myself some dinner before you got home. there's extra if you want any. just some chicken soup."

bev let go of his hands while shooting him a smile, calling "maybe i'll have a little" from where she stood at their closet. she pulled out her softest sweatpants and one of bill's t-shirts that he let her use for sleeping in, especially when he was home far after she fell asleep. it made her feel slightly more like he was there with her to be engulfed in his smell of fabric softener and honey.

milliseconds after she was done pulling the shirt over her head, bill pulled her in by the waist, bev catching only a glimpse of his happy smile before his lips were melded against hers. bill carefully pinned her against the wall, and she soon let the kiss get much more heated than normal.

she hadn't realized how much she needed his affection until she got a small taste of it. he tasted like spearmint.

in between kisses, bill finally pulled away, only to go back down to bev's neck and kiss her there too.

"god bev, i missed you so much," he mumbled, letting out soft sighs of contentment. "you make it so hard to be apart from you."

she ran her hands through his silky hair, the feeling so familiar under the tips of her fingers. "i'm sorry," she whispered, and smiled when he tilted her chin upwards with his pointer finger. every touch was so gentle and soft it made her want to soak it up like sunshine on a summer day.

he kissed her again, bringing her to the bed so he could lay her down and keep smothering her with his minty kiss. promising herself she would take the day off work tomorrow to sleep in, the two let themselves stay up far later than normal to remind each other just how in love they were with the other.


End file.
